


The Future, Before Your Eyes

by endeni



Series: Eyes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Incest, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Movie(s), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Luke confront their feelings for each other, Ben doesn’t turn to the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future, Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [doreyg's prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/699131.html?thread=92169723#t92169723).

They're standing in front of each other.  
  
_I love you_ , Ben had said. _I-_  
  
Ben pressing closer, kissing him.  
  
He shouldn't, Luke thinks. This is wrong, so very wrong.  
  
He stops the boy, puts his hands on Ben's shoulders, pushing him away. Delicately, but firmly.  
  
And then, he's hit by a profound dizziness. Luke's grip shifts so that now he's clinging to Ben in order not to fall down.  
  
_Master_ , he hears distantly, _Master!_  
  
His vision is swirling. He sees… sees what will happen. Ben, putting on a dreadful black mask, becoming a nightmarish horror. Just like his own father. Sees his students, lying dead on the ground. Han, falling to his death. A wizened figure of a man, half-disfigured and tarnished with hate, laughing.  
  
And, before that, there are his own curt words of rejections, Ben's despair.  
  
_Master_ , he hears Ben's frantic words. Distantly, as if underwater, _Master are you well?_  
  
Luke closes his eyes, steadying himself against a sudden onset of nausea. Takes a breath.  
  
“Ben,” he says and when he opens his eyes he's relieved to actually see his nephew in front of him.  
  
“Master,” the boy says, worried, still half-terrified.  
  
“I'm fine,” Luke says, “just a dizzy spell.” And then, because he has to, even if he's a coward, he strengthens up, takes Ben's hands into his. He feels corrupt, obscene. But he won't fight his feelings. Not this time, not if the cost is so much suffering and destruction. He looks at him and says: “I love you too, my dear boy. More than anything, more than anyone in this galaxy.” There, he's said it.  
  
For a moment, he feels tempted to simply give in to his selfishness. To put one of his hands on Ben's flushed cheeks and lean in.  
  
“But we can't do this. _I_ can't do this to Han and Leia,” he says. “You're my dear Ben,” he says again, because he has to understand, he has to. “Please, my boy, forgive me.”  
  
Luke grips him into a tight embrace, the temptation of kissing him again is too strong. “Please, try to understand,” he says against his neck. _Don't give in into your hate_ , he thinks. _Stay with me._  
  
“I love you,” he repeats. “But I can't. We can't.”  
  
He waits a moment to gather his resolve. Then, he lets go. He looks at the boy. He's still silent but his dark, mobile eyes show a complex tangle of emotion. Wariness, happiness, sadness. There are tears trapped between his lashes. Luke wants to wipe them away. He ruthlessly pushes away the thought. It's hard. After having given himself permission to have this much, it's hard to go back. But he can do it. He must.  
  
“I am,” the boy says. “With you. I'm always going to be with you,” an unsteady smile on his lips. “If you want.”  
  
“Yes.” Luke says, smiling a tentative smile of his own. He feels tears rising to his own eyes. “Yes, I'd very much like that, my boy.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] The Future, Before Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741019) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
